White Noise
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] (Él es silencio y Honoka es ruido, ruido, ruido, ruido que retumba en su frio corazón), GanderBender male Umi *Happy Birthday Umi*


**Disclaimer** **"Love Live School Idol Project"** es propiedad de **ASCII Media Works** (no estoy del todo segura, en caso de errar me dicen para corregir).

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar y Gender bender.

 **Nota:** Solo puedo decir que de algún modo logré hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Umi (aunque solo le use como Un-kun, como esta viñeta), ya saben otro pequeño UmiHono –quiero más fics–.

Feliz cumpleaños Umi (en esta parte del mundo, estoy a tiempo) y para los que leen "Gizensha no koe" ya haré la siguiente parte y perdonen la espera... Ya saben soy eso que llaman putifandom y a veces me pegan las rashas para escribir para varios fandom al mismo tiempo, kill me.

* * *

 **W** hite **N** oise

* * *

¿Finalmente podré dormir?

En esta ocasión le es irrelevante que su uniforme quede arrugado para el día de mañana.

(No siempre acatará su propias, exigentes y tediosas reglas)

Lleva tres noches sin poder tener una cita nocturna con Morfeo.

Cada vez que trata de dormir es atacado por pesadillas sin fundamento a sus acciones o hechos. Cualquier leve sonido o murmullo que escucha le despierta y eso le provoca un terrible insomnio que no sabe como detener.

El cansancio merma su vitalidad, bajo sus ojos yace un prolongado manto de negrura. Lo que lo obliga a tener el aspecto de un zombi salido de cualquier mala película de clasificación B.

No le sorprende que sus párpados se cierren, –no entiende cómo ha logrado para mantener los abiertos por tanto tiempo– su fatiga se ha acumulado y por primera vez su mente no piensa nada. Pasa por alto la luz que ilumina su habitación, las voces o cualquier otro ruido se hacen lejanos y se deja envolver con el blanco mutismo.

Es un perfecto y utópico momento.

(Lastima que él sea un chico sin suerte)

Aquel perfecto y ansiado anhelo se fragmenta.

Un irritante, insistente y molesto canto destruye los escasos segundos que pudo disfrutar con tranquilidad.

Sus párpados se abren abrupta mente, por inercia se incorpora, al hacerlo la luz lo ciega un poco y a pesar de estar en su habitación se siente fuera lugar sin embargo, el sentimiento de querer matar al idiota que le despierto no merma al igual que su reciente brote de ira.

Su furia va dirigida a su teléfono de celular que no deja de sonar. Ya sea por un tono de llamada, mensaje o notificación de que y quién sabe qué .

De mala gana ve la hora en el pequeño reloj de su buro. Este marca exactamente la media noche.

─¿Quién es el maldito que me molesta a esta hora de la noche?─escupe con furia.

(Es mejor maldecir)

Descarga su furia con aquella persona que interrumpió la simplicidad que hace días lleva deseando... Nunca va a admitir que fue su error el no apagar ese maldito aparato que en la mayoría de los casos disfruta usar.

Quiere que aquella inhumana persona sufra.

No esta de humor, no tiene cabeza para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, poco le importa perder una amistad.

Como puede se levanta de su cama y va hacia su escritorio. Toma su celular y de inmediato contesta para mardar a la mierda al idiota que esta molestando pero...

─¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciocho, Un-kun!

(Él es silencio y Honoka es ruido, ruido, ruido, ruido que retumba en su frio corazón)

─¿Bueno?, ¿Un-kun?

(Honoka es ruido, ruido, ruido, ruido que disfruta y se transforma en una dulce canción que lo relaja)

Suspira.

─Un...

─Gracias, Honoka.

Aunque quiera le es imposible estar molesto con ella –razones para hacerlo le sobran– sin embargo, le cuesta comprender qué es lo que Honoka hace para que él se hablande y su irá se esfume.

─Ahora como castigo por despertarme ven a mi casa y duerme conmigo.

─¿Eh?

Y sin más cuelga o mejor dicho la batería de su celular se agota. Con parsimonia va a su cama y se derrumba sobre ella.

Por más que lo necesita sabe que le será imposible volver a dormir, su mente no deja de preguntar si Honoka en verdad vendrá a hacer lo que ordeno.

(Él es silencio y Honoka es ruido, ruido, ruido, ruido que retumba en su frio corazón)

─No tardes _baka_ Honoka.


End file.
